cfbhcfandomcom-20200215-history
2017 San Francisco 49ers season
The 2017 San Francisco 49ers season will be the franchise's 2nd season in the National Football League. The team will look to improve after a 3-9 inaugural season. Transactions Coaching and staff personnel changes * Quasar was removed from the general manager position and was named the Kansas City Chiefs Head Coach. Arrivals * The 49ers signed Riley Vanover to a 1 year, $3 million deal on May 11. * The 49ers signed Tim Carson to a 1 year, $3.1 million deal on May 11. * The 49ers signed Victor Brunson to a 1 year, $1 million deal on May 11. * The 49ers signed Andy Goode to a 1 year, $5 million deal on May 11. * The 49ers signed Ed Batch and Dale Martin to non-guaranteed 2 year, $1 million deals on May 25. * The 49ers signed John Bailey to a 2 year, $1 million deal on May 27. * The 49ers signed Kern Trapp to a 2 year, $1.5 million deal on May 27. * The 49ers signed Anthony Webb to a 1 year, $.5 million deal on May 28. Departures * Peter Greenwood and Mike Henderson were selected in the 2017 NFLHC Expansion Draft. Trades * The 49ers traded their 2017 third (#76) and fourth (#117) round picks to the Carolina Panthers in exchange for cornerback, Bashir Rodriguez. * The 49ers traded their 2017 first (#12) and second (#44) to the Tennessee Titans in exchange for the Titans' 2017 first (#8) and third (#72) round picks. The picks were used to draft offensive tackle, Robert Haynes, and outside linebacker, Chris Reed. * The 49ers traded running back, Brian Kiel, and tackle, Antwon Breedlove, to the Indianapolis Colts in exchange for running back, Bobby Givan. Free Agents Draft Mid-Season Extensions * The 49ers re-signed RB Bobby Givan to a 2 year, $3 million deal on July 15. * The 49ers re-signed WR John Whisenhunt to a 2 year, $1.6 million deal on July 15. * The 49ers re-signed WR Andy Goode to a 2 year, $1.6 million deal on July 15. * The 49ers re-signed OT Clint Dyal to a 2 year, $3 million deal on July 15. * The 49ers re-signed OG Riley Vanover to a 2 year, $1 million deal on July 15. * The 49ers re-signed C Richard Kelly to a 2 year, $3 million deal on July 15. * The 49ers re-signed DE Bobby Johnson to a 1 year, $0.7 million deal on July 15. * The 49ers re-signed DE Michael Morris to a 2 year, $1.4 million deal on July 15. * The 49ers re-signed ILB Bryant Palmer to a 2 year, $3 million deal on July 15. * The 49ers re-signed ILB Natrone Laird to a 1 year, $0.9 million deal on July 15. * The 49ers re-signed CB David Simpson to a 2 year, $1.6 million deal on July 15. * The 49ers re-signed SS Mike Robinson to a 2 year, $1.6 million deal on July 15. * The 49ers re-signed K Paul McGowan to a 2 year, $2 million deal on July 15. * The 49ers re-signed P Tay Steele to a 1 year, $0.8 million deal on July 15. Regular Season Schedule Injury Report Richard Kelly, C, SF, ACL - Out for season. Awards and Honors '''NFC Pro Bowl Team *Daleroy Smart, ILB *Bashir Rodriguez, CB NFC Offensive Player of the Week *Todd Lester - Week 14 *Todd Lester - Week 15 NFC Defensive Player of the Week *Bashir Rodriguez - Week 2 *Bashir Rodriguez - Week 6 NFC West Standings Stats Passing Rushing Receiving Defense Kicking Final Roster Ralph McCrary * Gary Baldacci * Todd Lester |Running Backs= * Kern Trapp * Dub Spanno * Bobby Givan * Brian Houghton * Vitor Brunson FB |Wide Receivers= * Kevin Branch * Andy Goode * John Whisenhunt * Cecil Windsor |Tight Ends= * Ben Thomas * Hugh Warren |Offensive Linemen= * Richard Kelly C * Riley Vanover G * John Bailey G * William Hutchinson G * Anthony Webb T * Robert Haynes T * Jon Monk T * Clint Dyal T * Kenyon Hendricks T |Defensive Linemen= * John Corley DT * Ed Batch DT * Chad Villalobos DT * Francisco Caudill DT * Michael Morris DE * Tim Carson DE * Eason DeLong DE * Bobby Johnson DE |Linebackers= * Hartee Drazenovich OLB * Daleroy Smart ILB * Chris Reed OLB * Bryant Palmer ILB * Natrone Laird OLB * David Peters OLB |Defensive Backs= * Jason Brown CB * Dale Martin SS * Christopher Paynes FS * David Simpson CB * Michael Bland CB * Bashir Rodriguez CB * Mike Robinson SS * Fran Curran SS * Terry Ross FS |Special Teams= * Paul McGowan K * Tay Steele P |Reserve Lists= |Practice Squad= }}